SINO
by Star12UC
Summary: Cek profile ya...terimakasih :)
1. Chapter 1

**I Wanna Life**

Main Cast : SJ Member and Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya dan CHO KYUHYUN itu SUAMI saya kkkkk XD

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Fantasy and Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), ngasal, imajinasi berlebihan.

Summary : SINO. Penuntun arwah. Dia menolong manusia dan terjebak disana. Sempat menginginkan kehidupan namun saat merasakan sendiri bagaimana pahitnya hidup itu . . . Dia ingin kembali . . . Adakah jalannya? Sanggupkah dia meninggalkan semua kenangan yang sudah dibuatnya?

.

.

.

**NB : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea yang saya tidak tahu judulnya *plak!**

**Jadi, jika merasa beberapa adegan disini sama, itu bukan berarti saya memplagiat . . . saya hanya harus membuatnya seperti itu demi kelangsungan cerita ke depannya . . . Mengubah cerita romance jadi Brothership itu cukup susah. Jadi tolong dihargai, jika ada yang keberatan silahkan oret-oret di kolom review dan jika alasan anda kuat maka saya bersedia menghapus cerita ini . . .**

**Sekali lagi saya tekankan, cerita ini akan berjalan sesuai imajinasi saya ke depannya dan tidak akan sama dengan drama Korea yang saya tonton . . . Sekian, terimakasih . . .**

**Oiya, satu hal lagi . . . segala sebutan nama-nama yang aneh dalam cerita ini murni karangan jadi chingu tidak perlu repot-repot mencari di google karena akan sia-sia XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

.

.

Kematian.

Satu kata yang sangat ditakuti oleh manusia-manusia serakah yang berdosa. Tak jarang juga akan menjadi hal yang paling tidak diinginkan mereka yang belum dapat menerima ajalnya. Mereka yang belum rela meninggalkan hartanya, keluarganya, segalanya . . . Mereka yang belum mencapai kepuasan dunia . . . Menyedihkan, padahal jika saja mereka tahu . . . Kehidupan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dunia kami . . . Jauh lebih baik dari kehidupan penuh dosa seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Ini . . . Sepertinya bunuh diri . . ."

Anak itu menatap sosok tinggi dihadapannya dengan raut kesal yang sangat kentara. Dia kemudian menerima malas-malasan buku tebal berwarna merah kelam yang baru saja disodorkan oleh sosok tinggi itu. Melihat wajah kesal itu, sosok tinggi berparas tampan itu tersenyum lucu. Anak dihadapannya itu kemudian memeluk buku merah itu erat lalu menatap matanya malas.

"Wae? Bukankah sudah biasa?"tanya-nya lembut, membuat sosok dihadapannya semakin merengut.

"Justru itu, aku bosan menangani roh bunuh diri . . ." aku-nya sebal. Sosok tinggi itu mengulurkan tangan mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

"SINO-Kyu masih terlalu muda untuk menangani 'Buku hitam' . . . Terlalu berbahaya . . ." ujar sosok itu lembut, membuat anak yang dipanggilnya 'SINO-Kyu' itu semakin merengut.

"Aku sudah 1700 tahun hyung, apanya yang muda . . ." sahutnya kesal.

"Tapi, dalam umur manusia kau masih 17tahun Kyu. Nanti, setelah umurmu genap 2000 tahun, aku akan mempertimbangkan Roh mana yang akan kau tangani . . . Untuk saat ini, Kyu harus puas dengan Buku Merah dulu . . ." balas sosok itu lagi, SINO-Kyu hanya mendengus malas mendengarnya.

"Arra, aku pergi Zhoumi-hyung" ujarnya pelan. Sosok bernama Zhoumi itu mengangguk, tepat saat itu juga sinar biru terang menyilaukan matanya membuat sosok SINO-Kyu menghilang.

.

.

.

SINO. Kami kumpulan para penuntun arwah. Mengantar mereka ke surga atau ke neraka. Manusia, sosok makhluk yang selalu membuatku iri. Panas, dingin, asam, asin, manis, pahit . . . aku ingin merasakan semua hal itu tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Kami SINO . . . punya perasaan marah, kesal, bahagia, senang dan segala hal yang bisa diimpikan tapi kami tidak bisa mengecap apa-apa, semacam mati rasa. Kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu bersenang-senang, singkatnya . . . kami tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan itu.

Hidup kami hanya bergantung pada satu hal, BUKU. Sejenis catatan amal baik dan juga amal buruk yang dapat berubah warna setiap waktu. Pertama, Buku Putih . . . buku yang dipenuhi oleh amal baik. Orang ini akan kami antarkan pada malaikat surga. Dia akan jadi orang yang sangat beruntung. Kedua, Buku Merah, ini adalah buku mereka yang mengakhiri hidup dengan bunuh diri atau dibunuh, yang paling menyedihkan dan paling mudah ditangani. Kami tidak perlu mengantar mereka kemana-mana, tugas kami hanya menjemput sebagian roh mereka dan meninggalkan sebagiannya lagi. Ini metode hukuman yang kami berikan pada mereka dan inilah yang menyebabkan adanya arwah gentayangan. Ck, roh ini yang paling menyedihkan . . . penuh rasa penyesalan dan putus asa. Buku tekakhir, Buku Hitam . . . yang paling mengerikan. Kenapa? Karena tak jarang kami harus bertarung dengan roh-roh jahat seperti itu hanya untuk membawa mereka ke neraka. Meyusahkan memang tapi itu adalah hal yang aku inginkan. Tanya lagi kenapa? Karena, saat kau berhasil mengantarkan 1000 arwah jahat ke neraka maka kau diizinkan meminta satu hal pada AKAI, pemimpin kami . . . dan satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan adalah . . .

"Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya . . ."

SINO-KyuHyun, umurku 1700tahun dan SINO-Zhoumi adalah pembimbingku. Aku menyelesaikan tugasku menjadi pembimbing manusia Buku Putih baru-baru ini, ck . . . pekerjaan mudah. Saat itulah aku minta tugasku dipersulit, namun aku harus puas hanya dengan menjadi pembimbing Buku Merah. Menyebalkan. Aku harus mendengar segala rengekan mereka, tangisan mereka, dan segala macam bentuk penyesalan mereka setelah mereka bunuh diri atau dibunuh. Tak jarang harus terjadi kejar-kejaran kekanakan yang membuatku kesal. Harusnya mereka sadar, mereka tidak akan bisa kabur kemana-mana. Seperti hari ini, aku diberi tugas menjemput seseorang yang akan segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Ck, menyedihkan . . . ini sebelumnya Buku Putih kan? Tapi karena dia memutuskan bunuh diri, bukunya jadi berubah warna . . . sayang sekali, padahal kau seharusnya ke surga . . ." Kyuhyun mengayunkan kakinya pelan di atas tembok yang menjadi pagar pembatas itu sambil meneliti Buku Merah dipangkuannya. Anak itu kemudian melirik ke bawah sana lalu menyeringai seram.

"Ada 25 lantai dan aku pastikan kalau dia lompat dari sini maka dia akan mati dengan tubuh hancur . . ." ujarnya meremehkan. Setelah itu tangannya bergerak memeriksa catatan kehidupan sosok yang sebentar lagi akan bunuh diri itu. Halaman pertama, data pribadi.

"Park Jung Soo . . . Saat ini 22tahun, panggilan Leeteuk. Ah, masih muda dan dia juga tampan . . ."puji Kyuhyun pada potret seseorang yang tercantum disana. Dia terus membaca hingga matanya membulat kagum.

"Eoh? Dia pemilik perusahaan ini? Lalu kenapa dia mau bunuh diri? Perusahaannya bangkut? Anni, disini tertulis kalau hartanya itu banyak sekali, perusahaannya juga baik-baik saja . . . apa alasannya?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersemangat, dia membalik buku lalu membuka halaman terakhir. Disana, alasan sosok itu bunuh diri tertulis dengan ejaan yang tebal.

"Appanya? Mwo? Apa maksudnya? Alasannya mati adalah appa-nya? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" serunya kaget sekaligus tampak tidak terima.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki yang pelan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kyuhyun menutup lalu memeluk kembali bukunya kemudian menatap sosok yang perlahan mendekat ke sisinya. Dia memperhatikannya, sosok Park Jung Soo itu kini berdiri disisinya. Hanya berjarak kira-kira satu meter darinya. Sosok itu menengadah, menatap langit yang mendung lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Jung Soo-shi . . . kau sempurna, punya segalanya . . . tapi kau mau bunuh diri, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang jelas saja tidak dapat didengar oleh sosok itu. Dia mendengus kasar lalu berdiri di atas pagar pembatas itu kemudian berjalan mendekat pada sosok Jungsoo. Namja dengan pakaian formal ala direktur itu tampak kacau, dia berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Matanya merah, kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan Kyuhyun bahkan dapat melihat bekas lelehan air mata disana. Sino muda itu kembali menggeleng prihatin karenanya.

"Haaah . . . baiklah, kajja . . . mari cepat kita selesaikan ini . . ." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Dia mendudukkan diri tepat di sisi Jungsoo yang sedang mencoba menaiki pagar pembatas itu. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dalam diam hingga tubuh tinggi itu sudah berhasil berdiri tenang di sisinya.

"Hae-ah . . ." Kyuhyun mendelik, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jungsoo saat mendengar lirihan pedih itu. Dia menatap wajah namja itu, terlihat menyakitkan.

"Hae? Nugu?" Kyuhyun kembali penasaran dan membuka lembaran Buku Merah itu lalu tersenyum saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Park Dong Hae, adikmu ternyata . . ." dia kembali mengangguk-angguk sendiri karenanya.

"Mian . . . hyung harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini . . . Mianhae, Hae-ah . . . Mian . . ." sosok Park Jung Soo itu kembali menangis dan terisak. Kyuhyun yang menatapnya ikut prihatin, dia berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jung Soo yang tentu saja tidak benar-benar sampai menyentuhnya.

"Arra, aku tahu kau berat melakukan ini Jung Soo-shi tapi bisakan kita percepat ini? Aku mulai bosan . . ." ujarnya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"HYUNG!"

Suara itu mengagetkannya dan Jung Soo. Manusia di sampingnya itu reflek berbalik dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, tangannya reflek terulur menangkap tangan Jung Soo yang tampak berusaha menggapai-gapai udara dan . . .

TAP.

Dapat . . . dia menggenggamnya . . .

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat merasakan hangat genggaman tangan itu. Sino muda itu baru sadar dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dia menatap Jung Soo yang juga menatapnya dengan mata luar biasa terkejut namun itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik karena mereka harus kembali terkejut dengan alasan yang lain. Mereka jatuh . . . dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun tidak percaya adalah . . . dia juga ikut tertarik, singkatnya . . . mereka terjatuh bersama . . .

Kyuhyun tidak dapat berfikir jernih saat tubuhnya dan Jung Soo seolah meluncur kencang di udara. Sino muda itu masih terlalu terkejut akan apa yang terjadi sampai sebuah teriakan di dengarnya. Teriakan itu seolah memaksanya bertindak.

"KYUHYUN!"

DEG.

'Zhou-hyung . . .' mata Kyuhyun terbelalak dan segera saja dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Cahaya biru terang berpendar menyelimutinya dan juga Jung Soo yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Saat cahaya itu semakin tersebar dan juga semakin menyilaukan hingga seolah membungkus mereka, Kyuhyun dan Jung Soo memejamkan mata kuat. Perlahan, cahaya itu pun lenyap bersamaan dengan tubuh mereka yang juga ikut menghilang di udara. Tepat beberapa puluh meter lagi sebelum menghantam tanah.

"HYUNG!" namja itu melirik ke bawah sana dan terheran-heran saat matanya yang sudah basah oleh air mata itu tak menemukan apa-apa di bawah sana. Tidak dengan ribut-ribut orang-orang yang berkumpul dan tentu saja tidak pula dengan jasad hyung-nya yang jelas-jelas dilihatnya terjatuh tadi. Di bawah sana masih tenang, dengan beberapa orang yang tampak kecil dari atas sini. Orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu. Dengan cepat namja itu menghapus kasar air matanya, dia segera berlari untuk turun ke bawah sana dan memastikan penglihatannya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

.

.

.

BRAKK

Suara keras itu terdengar dari sebuah kamar yang luas. Tubuh Kyuhyun dan Jung Soo baru saja muncul di udara lalu terhempas cukup kuat ke lantai membuat dua orang itu merintih sakit dan reflek bergulingan disana sambil mengaduh.

"Aaakhhh sakiiit!" suara Jung Soo yang lebih dulu terdengar, namja itu memeluk lengannya yang tadi terhempas lebih dahulu. Sepertinya lengannya itu perlu di gips nanti, tebaknya.

"Uuukkkhh . . ." suara rintihan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia melirik sosok anak kecil berpakaian aneh di sisinya. Dahinya berkerut seolah berfikir lalu matanya segera saja melebar tak percaya saat memori beberapa saat yang lalu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Peristiwa aneh yang membuatnya merinding.

"Siapa kau?" teriaknya takut dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia masih tergeletak dan merintih sakit disana. Tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Cukup lama namja itu masih betah dengan posisi siaganya saat menyadari satu hal.

"Ini . . . kamarku?" gumamnya tak percaya saat menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Uuukkkhhh . . . Z-zhou-hyung . . . to-long . . .nnggg . . ." rintihan itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jung Soo terpaku saat melihat sosok anak kecill itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dengan mata yang terpejam kuat. Ini membuatnya sadar, kalau setidaknya anak itu tidak berbahaya untuk saat ini. Dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hei, gwenchana? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jung Soo menyeret tubuhnya mendekat dan menatap wajah itu lekat. Tangannya yang tidak terluka itu terangkat mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang berkerut dan matanya melebar.

"Isshh panas sekali, dokter! Aku harus panggil dokter!" Jung Soo segera berdiri, dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa membuat maid yang bertugas terkejut dan terheran-heran.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda?"

"Kapan dia pulang? Aku tidak melihatnya?"

Mengabaikan semua bisik-bisik yang di dengarnya, namja itu meraih telepon dan segera menghubungi nomor seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Shin ahjusshi, cepat kemari . . . errr, adik temanku sakit . . . Ppalli!"

.

.

.

"Dimana dia?" suara tinggi Donghae membuat maid disana menunduk takut. Salah satu dari mereka membuka tangan dan mengarahkannya ke lantai atas kemudian berujar.

"Tuan muda Leeteuk ada di kamarnya tuan . . ." jawaban itu membuat Donghae lantas melangkah lebar tanpa basa-basi menaiki tangga. Dia terlihat begitu marah.

CLEK.

Pintu itu terbuka tepat saat Donghae sudah berada di depannya. Alisnya bertaut saat pamannya keluar dari sana, lengkap dengan pakaian dokter dan juga tas perlengkapannya. Namja itu terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Ah, Hae-ah . . . kau disini? Tidak sekolah?" Shin ahjusshi memeluknya singkat lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Donghae hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa yang sakit ahjusshi? Hyung? Bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Hyung-ku tidak mati kan?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat dahi Dokter Shin berkerut, terutama bagian kaliamat 'mati' tadi.

"Eoh? Apa terjatuh dari tempat tidur bisa menyebabkan kematian? Hm . . . aku tidak tahu kalau bagian yang itu . . . Teuk baik-baik saja, aku sudah mengobati tangannya. Sebaliknya, adik teman hyung-mu itu yang parah . . . demamnya tinggi sekali tapi aku sudah memeriksa dan memberinya obat . . ." gantian Donghae yang terheran-heran saat mendengar hal itu. Apa jatuh dari gedung 25 lantai itu bisa disamakan dengan jatuh dari tempat tidur? Dan lagi . . . siapa tadi? Adik teman Leeteuk? Sejak kapan Leeteuk mau membawa Changmin masuk ke kamarnya? Tidak kah bocah itu akan mengacau nanti?

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang, masuklah . . ." Donghae membungkuk sopan saat Dokter Shin berlalu. Anak itu kemudian menatap lama pintu kayu dihadapannya sambil berfikir. Ini aneh . . .

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku baru saja bermimpi?" gumamnya sebelum meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

CLEK.

"Hyung! Kau-"

"Sssstttt" Donghae bungkam. Leeteuk mengisyaratkan agar dia diam. Namja itu merengut namun dia menurut saat Leeteuk memintanya mendekat. Saat itulah, Donghae dapat melihat sosok orang lain yang ada di kamar hyung-nya. Seorang anak dengan wajah tampan yang kini terbaring di ranjang besar hyungnya dengan tangan yang di infus. Rambutnya coklat kemerahan dengan hidung mandung, bibir tebal dan bulu-bulu mata yang lentik juga kulit putih bersihnya. Tampak seperti boneka porselin yang menggemaskan, apalagi wajahnya yang terlelap terlihat damai dan enak dipandang.

"Aku tidak tahu dia makhluk apa . . ." gumaman Leeteuk membuat Donghae menatap kakaknya itu aneh.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti. Leeteuk yang tersadar langsung menggeleng pelan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Anni, bukan apa-apa . . . hanya saja, dia . . ."

"Terlalu menggemaskan! Nugu? Dia adik teman-mu yang mana? Ahjusshi bilang dia adik teman-mu? Benarkah? Kau tidak menculik anak orang kan?" pertanyaan bersemangat Donghae itu membuatnya meringis. Dia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa . . .

"Hae, aku-"

"Eoh? Dia bangun hyung!" pekikan Donghae membuat Leeteuk terkejut dan reflek menarik lengan Donghae menjauh dari ranjang. Lebih tepatnya, menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang mulai membuak matanya perlahan. Donghae menatap hyung-nya heran, saat itulah dia sadar kalau tangan kiri Leeteuk sudah di gips.

"nggghh . . ." dengungan samar yang terdengar sakit itu kembali membuat Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. Anak itu ingin mendekat lagi namun tertahan karena Leeteuk menahan lengannya cukup kuat.

"Yah hyung! Ada apa dengan mu? Dia bangun . . ." ujar Donghae sambil mendesis tak mengerti.

"Jangan mendekat Hae! Dia bukan manusia!"

"He?" Donghae menatap Leeteuk aneh. Dia melepas cengkraman Leeteuk dari tangannya sedikit kasar agar hyung-nya itu tersadar.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat . . . Mungkin pikiranmu mulai kacau karena Appa . . ."ujarnya dengan tatapan sinis yang kentara antara kasihan atau prihatin.

"Hae . . ." Leeteuk hanya bisa diam saat Donghae sudah mendekat ke sisi ranjang dan naik kesana. Adiknya itu tampak menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan segala rasa penasarannya.

"Hei . . . Kau bangun?" ujarnya lembut menunggu mata itu membuka sempurna. Dan saat Donghae sudah tersenyum manis menanti bola mata itu menatap ke arahnya, senyumnya hilang saat melihat kedua bola mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah itu . . .

DEG.

"H-h-hyung . . . Dia ini, apa?" suara Donghae yang bergetar itu membuat Leeteuk was-was dan ikut mendekat. Saat itulah, matanya kembali melebar karena terkejut.

"Dia . . . matanya ini . . . kenapa?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hai . . . apa kabar? Happy New Year yaaa . . . Mari lupakan segala kepahitan di tahun lalu dan ciptakan segala kenangan berharga di tahun ini . . .

Miaaaaan jangan gampar sayaaaaa . . . Oke, saya tahu seharusnya saya update 'All Is Well, Saeng' kan? Tenang aja, bakal update kok tapi yaa bukan sekarang kkkkk XD

Lagi pengen nulis cerita fantasi dimana Kyukyu punya magic dan lagi-lagi bakalan kesiksa *smirk

Dan cerita ini terfikir begitu saja setelah saya nonton epoisode pertama sebuah drama korea di laptop teman saya :3 Terimakasih padanya atas inspirasi mendadak ini . . .

Gak banyak bicara lagi . . . saya butuh review, dukungan, masukan dan kritik sebanyak-banyaknya dari chingu semuaaaaa . . .

Bakalan ada satu cerita baru lagi yang bakal saya publish dalam waktu dekat, mengingat A.I.W.S sudah mendekati yang namanya istilah END dalam pengetikan namun masih butuh waktu dalam publish-nya XD

**So . . . REVIEW PLEASE . . .**

Apa cerita ini mau dilanjut atau tidaaaaaak?

LOVE YAAAA^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SINO**

Main Cast : SJ Member and Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya dan CHO KYUHYUN itu SUAMI saya kkkkk XD

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Fantasy and Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), ngasal, imajinasi berlebihan.

Summary : SINO. Penuntun arwah. Dia menolong manusia dan terjebak disana. Sempat menginginkan kehidupan namun saat merasakan sendiri bagaimana pahitnya hidup itu . . . Dia ingin kembali . . . Adakah jalannya? Sanggupkah dia meninggalkan semua kenangan yang sudah dibuatnya?

**NB : Kenapa ganti judul? Karena itu judul gak sesuai katanya…dalam ilmu bahasa inggris *cieeee* ada yang bilang itu salah kkkk~ jujur aja, saya ngasal sih pas buat judulnya karena emang gak tau mau dikasi judul apa. Nah, makanya saya ganti jadi yang lebih sederhana sajaaaa. Semoga tidak keberatan yaaa, selamat membaca…. Yang lupa, baca ulang yaaaa *digampar***

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**CHAPTER 2**

Mata itu berkedip perlahan, membuat sosok Donghae dan Leeteuk tanpa sadar menahan nafas mereka. Kening itu pun ikut berkerut, mendapati wajah kekanakan yang tepat menatap ke arah bola matanya. Kyuhyun, anak itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu saat meneliti wajah Donghae. Sama sekali tidak sadar situasi atau pun keadaannya yang tengah berbaring dan terinfus.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau manusia juga bisa terlihat mengagumkan jika di lihat dari dekat. Yang ini terlihat tampan." lirihnya dengan suara serak yang juga tidak disadarinya. Perkataannya membuat sosok Donghae ikut memiringkan kepalanya. Terhipnotis oleh bola mata yang 'aneh' itu. Bola mata yang memancarkan cahaya biru redup dengan cap bintang pada pupilnya, terlihat seperti ukiran aneh jika dari jauh. Namun jika dari dekat, simbol itu terlihat begitu mengagumkan.

"Kau . . . baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae khawatir, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun. Melihat bagaimana telapak tangan itu melayang di udara dan akhirnya mendarat di dahinya, SINO-muda itu terbelalak kaget. Rasanya nyata, hangat dan lembut. Terlebih saat tangan Donghae melesak jauh lebih dalam di antara rambut coklat kemerahannya. Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"KYAAAA!" Donghae terkejut, begitu pula Leeteuk yang sempat 'terhipnotis' oleh mata itu. Dua orang itu reflek menjauh dari ranjang tidur itu dan merapatkan diri ke dinding di belakang mereka. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tampak terengah setelah berteriak keras.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya susah payah, dia terlalu kaget. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasakan sentuhan dan kehangatan yang nyata. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dan . . . aneh. Seolah baru saja tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, tubuhnya terasa kaku tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa denganku?!" pekiknya tertahan, mulai meraba seluruh tubuhnya dengan tangan. Tepat saat dia menunduk, cahaya biru yang terpantul di selimut putih yang kini dikenakannya membuat dahinya berkerut. Kyuhyun mengangkat telapak tangannya, membuat cahaya itu berpindah ke sana. Dia semakin penasaran dari mana asalnya cahaya itu dan akhirnya satu hal lagi menjadi kejutan luar biasa untuknya.

"Mataku . . . tandaku, kenapa bercahaya?" tanya-nya entah pada siapa saat sadar cahaya kebiruan itu berasal dari matanya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Matanya hanya akan bercahaya saat dia ada dalam zona waktu antara dunia nyata dan dunia lain. Tapi, kali ini malah bercahaya begitu saja.

"Kau . . . siapa?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersentak. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap Donghae dan Leeteuk bergantian.

"Ka…kalian…me..lihatku?"ujarnya tidak percaya. Donghae dan Leeteuk saling pandang dengan dahi berkerut saat pertanyaan itu terasa ambigu bagi mereka. Lantas keduanya semakin merapatkan diri.

"Kau siapa? Anni! Maksudku, kau…apa?" tanya Leeteuk was-was, dia menatap Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Aku . . . aku . . ." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Mereka melihatnya bahkan berbicara padanya, itu artinya . . . dia . . .

"Aku . . . manusia?" dahi Donghae dan Leeteuk kembali berkerut, ragu apakah itu jawaban atau justru pertanyaan.

"Kau . . . pesulap?" Kyuhyun lantas menggeleng cepat. Apa-apaan itu? SINO sepertinya disamakan dengan pesulap yang menurutnya lebih cocok disebut penipu dari pada pesulap.

"Lalu . . . tipuan apa yang kau lakukan pada matamu?" Donghae kembali bertanya, tanpa sadar kini matanya berbinar menatap Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia menjauhkan diri dari Leeteuk dan kembali mendekati ranjang. Dia merangkak naik dan menatap Kyuhyun lebih lekat.

"Kau tahu? Itu indah . . .berkilau seperti berlian. . ." ujar Donghae lirih, mendudukkan diri di sisi Kyuhyun dan menatap kedua bola mata yang justru membulat kaget itu. Donghae sama sekali tidak terlihat takut saat ini.

"Ne? te…terimakasih…" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan. Dia tersenyum canggung saat Donghae mulai meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Kau panas sekali…"ujar Donghae pelan. Meneliti wajah putih Kyuhyun yang tampak memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena demamnya.

"Siapa namamu?" kali ini tatapan mata Kyuhyun beralih, menatap sosok pemuda dewasa yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Leeteuk, meneliti wajah Kyuhyun hati-hati. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Anak dihadapannya ini bukanlah manusia biasa, seperti pahlawan super yang bisa teleportasi mungkin? Baiklah, anggap saja Leeteuk mulai gila karena berfikir seperti itu. Namun, tanpa ada yang menyadari…Leeteuk tampak menyeringai kecil untuk beberapa detik, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Kyuhyun" cicit Kyuhyun pelan, dia meringis saat Donghae seenak hati menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jemarinya dan malah terkekeh begitu polos.

"Hae…" panggilan lembut Leeteuk membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh menghadapnya. Yang dipanggil hanya mengerjap dengan alis terangkat seolah mengatakan 'Ada apa hyung?'

"Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

"Mwo? Wae?" protes. Itu lah yang dilakukan Donghae saat ini, dia menatap Leeteuk dengan dahi berkerut tanda tidak mengerti mengapa sang kakak 'menyusirnya'.

"Hyung mohon, bisakah?" ujar Leeteuk lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan teduh yang tidak bisa diabaikan oleh Donghae. Anak itu menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya merangkak turun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu 'sedikit' keras.

Brakk.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat Donghae yang merajuk, namja itu cepat menggapai pintu dan menguncinya. Beruntung semua kamar dirumahnya kedap suara, hingga dia tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau Donghae mendengar pembicaraan 'mereka'.

"Jadi ummm…" Kyuhyun canggung, dia merasa aneh dengan situasi yang berubah jauh lebih mencekam ketika bersama dengan Leeteuk. Namja itu…ada yang aneh pada dirinya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan itu namun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sino. Kau seorang malaikat pembimbingkan?" Kyuhyun terkejut. Sino muda itu menatap Leeteuk tidak mengerti. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap Leeteuk yang tampak tengah serius.

"b..bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Dia mencoba mengingat apakah Zhoumi pernah bercerita kalau manusia tahu tentang mereka...dan jawabannya…TIDAK…tentu saja tidak, lalu bagaimana sosok namja didepannya ini tahu tentang 'Sino' seperti mereka.

"Aku…yang memanggilmu…" lirih Leeteuk pelan dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terkejut luar biasa.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak, sino muda itu menatap Leeteuk waspada, membuat namja didepannya tersenyum tipis.

"Zhoumi-shi….aku tahu kalau kau ada disini, keluarlah…." Kyuhyun bingung, dia menatap Leeteuk intens saat namja itu mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kamar dengan hati-hati. Tapi…tunggu dulu…

"Zhoumi? Zhoumi-hyung? Kau…mengenalnya?" kali Kyuhyun harus bisa menahan rasa cemas dan takutnya, jawaban yang didapatkannya adalah senyum tipis yang tampak begitu mencurigakan.

"Kau….harus berhenti memanfaatkan anakmu Odelux" suara datar itu terdengar, bersamaan dengan munculnya seberkas cahaya orange yang akhirnya berubah menyerupai manusia. Zhoumi, namja itu muncul disana….tepat disisi tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menatapnya terkejut, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi ini. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saat Zhoumi menatapnya, namja itu tampak marah.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh itu dan terjebak dalam permainannya? Kau seharusnya membiarkan orang ini mati." Kyuhyun merengut, ini pertama kalinya Zhoumi menggunakan nada sedatar itu untuk bicara dengannya, kenapa pembimbingnya itu tampak begitu marah.

"Hei, hei….kau tidak perlu memarahinya. Seharusnya kau tidak memberikan buku milik Jungsoo padanya. Singkatnya, ini salahmu juga…aigoo, aku tidak tahu kalau dia setampan ini…" mata Kyuhyun melebar, itu suara yang berbeda. Jauh lebih berat dan lebih menakutkan dari yang sebelumnya. Entah kemana sosok Leeteuk yang tadi terlihat hangat dan lembut. Dia seperti dihadapkan dengan sosok yang lain. Dan Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat Zhoumi menyentuh pundaknya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahku yang keliru."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Namun dia hanya bisa diam saat Zhoumi mengusap kedua matanya lembut.

"Pejamkan sebentar lalu buka kembali saat aku memerintahkannya" ujar Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk menurut. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan matanya sedikit panas dan kemudian membuka matanya kembali saat Zhoumi menepuk pipinya.

DEG

"h…hyung….dia…"

"Odelux…generasi ke tiga. Aku pernah menceritakannya padamu. Manusia yang menentang jalan Tuhan dengan bersekutu pada Iblis. Dia…ayah dari Jungsoo dan Donghae…" penjelasan singkat itu membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar. Dia sudah cukup terkejut melihat Jungsoo berubah menjadi seorang namja tua bertubuh besar dengan tanduk dikepalanya. Dan ini hal yang paling gila…namja itu ayah dari dua orang namja tampan yang beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya? Dari segala hal tak nyata yang menjadi nyata, Kyuhyun mulai mengerti jalan permasalahan yang ada disini.

"Dia….menggunakan tubuh Jungsoo-shi? Dan Jungsoo-shi tahu sehingga berfikiran untuk bunuh diri? Dan…dan…."

"Dia sudah menunggu saat-saat itu dan memanfaatkannya untuk menjebakmu. Aku tahu, sekalipun kau tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk menariknya…dia yang akan menarikmu Kyu" Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun sendu, meneliti setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada sino muda yang telah dianggapnya adik itu. Kyuhyun jauh lebih seperti manusia, tidak begitu pucat lagi karena ada jantung yang berdetak dan darah yang sudah mengalir ditubuhnya. Namja itu meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan tampak sedikit lega karena dia masih bebas menyentuh anak itu. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun masih seorang sino sehingga mereka masih bisa saling melihat, menyentuh dan berbicara.

"Aku akan menemui Akai, membicarakan ini dengannya…aku pasti akan membawamu kembali. Untuk sementara ini, aku berharap kau berhati-hati dengan Jungsoo-shi, Odelux bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya kapan saja." perkataan Zhoumi membuat Kyuhyun cemas. Dia menggenggam erat tangan namja itu dan menatapnya memohon.

"hyung….ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia memanggilku?"

"hei….sudah cukup. Kalian mengabaikanku dan aku mulai bosan" sosok namja tua bertanduk itu mengerang pelan. Dia mendekat ke sisi ranjang hingga Kyuhyun cepat menarik tubuhnya menjauh untuk merapat pada Zhoumi. Entah mengapa, dia seolah bisa merasakan aura gelap yang menguar seiring sosok Odelux mendekat padanya.

'Aigoo, lihat…dia begitu menggemaskan saat ketakutan" ujar Odelux dengan suara beratnya yang entah mengapa terdengar menggema disana.

"Aku memperingatkanmu sekali lagi. Jika kau menyentuhnya, BT akan membunuhmu." Zhoumi menatap Odelux sengit, namun sosok bertanduk itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak…tidak…aku hanya berkenalan dengannya. Kau serius sekali Zhoumi-shi, hahahaha…." Suara tawa yang menyeramkan itu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik, anak itu merutuk, kenapa tingkahnya sekarang jadi seperti manusia? Sino Kyuhyun biasanya tidak mengenal rasa takut atau…rasa.. apapun itu…tidak, kecuali…

DEG

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi cepat, menarik lengan namja itu agar mendapatkan perhatiannya. Saat Zhoumi menatapnya, Kyuhyun merasa emosinya memuncak hingga matanya memanas entah karena apa.

"h…hyung? apa…apa…. aku sekarang manusia?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar yang membuatnya harus mengggit bibir setelahnya. Zhoumi masih diam, menatapnya datar namun perlahan melembut. Namja itu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan aliran air mata yang telah mengalir entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak sepenuhnya….selama kau masih bisa melihat ku, menyentuhku dan berbicara denganku atau sino yang lain…kau tetap seorang sino, Kyu…." Ujar Zhoumi mencoba menenangkan. Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, dia merasa ini salah.

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau yang seperti ini! Kenapa begitu? Seharusnya ingatanku dihapus jika aku jadi manusia! Kenapa aku justru jadi setara dengan roh penasaran? Aku tidak mau status tidak pasti seperti ini! Aku tidak mau hyung!" Kyuhyun menangis, dia sempat tertegun merasakan aliran air mata hangat dipipinya namun kemudian dia hiraukan karena rasa cemasnya jauh lebih besar. Ini salah….dia memang ingin jadi manusia, tapi bukan seperti ini. Keberadaannya yang seolah diawang-awang hanya akan membuat segalanya sulit. Apalagi jika….

DEG

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia kembali menatap Zhoumi lalu menatap Odelux yang tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Begitu betah menatapnya dengan lidah yang sesekali menjulur keluar hingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat sepasang taring tajam ada disana.

"Aa…apa darahku…darahku…" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkannya lagi saat Zhoumi langsung mengangguk. Anak itu memucat begitu saja, merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya memburam. Dia masih bisa melihat Zhoumi yang menatapnya sendu sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Zhoumi membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun. Jika saja dia seorang manusia, sudah pasti tangannya itu dapat merasakan seberapa panas suhu tubuh sino muda itu. Anak itu pingsan, mungkin karena demamnya yang semakin memburuk ditambah dengan segala kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Pandangan mata Zhoumi beralih, pada sosok Odelux yang perlahan kembali pada namja tampan bernama Jungsoo. Namun tatapan mata itu masih tajam dan seringaian diwajahnya masih patut untuk diwaspadai.

"Jungsoo-shi akan menjaganya, seperti dia menjaga Donghae! Aku yakin itu!" ujar Zhoumi menantang. Dia beradu tatap dengan mata tajam Odelux yang berkilat meremehkan.

"Kali ini…aku akan meminum darahnya sebelum dia jadi manusia sepenuhnya. Kita lihat saja…siapa yang bisa mencegahku. Donghae adalah kegagalanku yang pertama dan terakhir, aku tidak akan gagal lagi kali ini…kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan sampai anak ini malah jatuh ketangan Yout atau jadi persembahan bagi Ordo…hahahaha" Zhoumi menggeram, tangannya mengepal kuat. Namun dia tidak mau mencari masalah, jika dia menghajar Odelux disini, itu hanya akan mengundang dua generasi yang lain untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ordo,Yout dan Odelux….tingkatan iblis hitam pengincar keabadian ini patut diwaspadai. Keberadaan mereka mengacaukan jalan Tuhan.

"Kau akan gagal untuk kedua kalinya….dan aku pastikan kali ini kau akan terbakar bersama pengikutmu yang lain. Begitu pula dua generasi lainnya! BT tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menyentuh miliknya!" peringatan Zhoumi mau tidak mau membuat wajah Odelux mengeras. Setiap nama BT disebut, sosok iblis hitam itu tampak begitu murka.

"Satu-satunya hal yang aku syukuri saat ini adalah…." Zhoumi menghentikan kalimatnya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Odelux dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau begitu bodoh…"ujar Zhoumi dengan senyum manisnya. Odelux menggeram. Jujur saja, dia sempat terkejut saat nama BT terus saja dibawa-bawa sedari tadi dan sekarang dia cukup mengerti setelah Zhoumi mengatakan 'BT tudak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menyentuh miliknya'.

"Cih, Sino sepertimu ternyata jauh lebih licik" ujar Odelux marah. Dia menggeram namun tetap berusaha menahan diri. Perkelahian disaat seperti ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya.

"Kami para sino tidak menyebutnya kelicikan tapi….kepintaran. Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh mengirim sino muda sepertinya untuk bertemu dengan Jungsoo yang juga adalah dirimu. Aku tidak akan mengirimnya jika dia sino biasa…dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dia tidak akan jadi semudah itu, aku peringatkan… kau harus waspada pada…..'bayangannya'…." Ujar Zhoumi penuh penekanan, terutama pada bagian 'bayangannya'. Zhoumi tersenyum puas saat Odelux menggeram. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling melempar tatapan awas. Dan beberapa saat selanjutnya…..suasana kamar jadi begitu hening dengan tubuh Jungsoo yang terjatuh kelantai setelah Odelux keluar dari tubuhnya dan sosok Zhoumi yang cepat menghilang dari sana. Keheningan kembali terjadi untuk beberapa saat sampai Jungsoo tampak meringis bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Aa…appa…"lirihnya. Dia tahu….dan sangat mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya kemudian beralih, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam dalam pingsannya.

"Aku…akan melindungimu juga…"ujarnya yakin.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit seputih salju tampak duduk tenang disebuah kursi goyang. Dia masih begitu betah membaca deretan huruf-huruf yang tercetak rapi pada sebuah buku tebal bersampul perak ditangannya. Mata hitam kelam segelap malam itu tampak begitu datar tanpa ekspresi. Untuk beberapa saat saja, lirikan matanya beralih pada sekelebat cahaya orange yang tiba-tiba muncul disisi jendela. Tatapan acuh diberikannya, matanya kembali menyusuri setiap deretan huruf itu sampai…..

"Kau harus turun tangan kali ini BT….." ujar Zhoumi, sosok yang muncul dengan cahaya orange tersebut. Namja yang dipanggil BT itu hanya diam beberapa saat hingga….

BRAKK

Dia melempar buku itu kearah Zhoumi, yang tentu saja menembus tubuh namja itu dan berakhir menghantam dinding dibelakanganya. Menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup kuat mengingat tenaga si pelempar dan juga tebalnya buku itu.

"Dari seluruh peringatan yang aku berikan padamu! Tidakkah kau mengingatnya! Itu hanya satu kalimat dan kau begitu saja melupakannya! Jika kau memang lupa maka akan aku ingatkan kembali! 'JAUHKAN ADIKKU DARI TANGAN KOTOR PARA IBLIS ITU' dan apa yang aku dengar sekarang? Kau sendiri yang menghadapkannya kepada mereka! Aku bersumpah! Jika saja dia tergores sedikit saja! Bukan hanya mereka yang akan mati ditanganku! Tapi kau! Dan juga pemimpinmu itu! Kalian akan mati dan musnah ditanganku! Jangan berpikir aku bodoh sehingga tidak tahu kalau ini bagian dari rencana kalian untuk memanfaatkan kami berdua!"

Zhoumi tertegun , itu adalah kalimat terpanjang untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia mengenal sosok anak itu. Namja berambut kemerahan itu hanya bisa tersenyum menatap BT yang tampak murka. Mata itu telah berubah biru dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk.

"Ini sudah saatnya kau kembali BT….Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu" satu kalimat lembut itu mampu membuat tatapan matanya meneduh. Zhoumi tersenyum puas, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri saat mampu membuat BT tenang. Namja itu memejamkan mata sejenak, tampak tengah mencoba menetralkan emosinya. Hanya menyebut nama 'Kyuhyun' saja, seseorang yang menjadi pusat ketakutan para Iblis itu dapat tenang dan diam. Kyuhyun, kekuatan sekaligus kelemahannya.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan kata-kataku tadi" ujar BT tajam, Zhoumi meringis lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tahu karena aku sangat mengenalmu" ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC di sini… kkkkkk Xd

Segini dulu yaa chingudeul, akan dilanjut jika responnya bagus, hahahaha dan juga tolong abaikan TYPO(S) karena UC gak baca ulang lagiiii heheheh

Jujur saja, ini FF cukup menguras otak saya untuk berimajinasi… saran dan masukannya ditunggu yaaa

Kalau ada yang ingin bantu member ide, ayoo silahkan oret-oret dikolom review biar UC gak terlalu mumet mikirin ceritanya akan dibuat seperti apaaa….

Yuhuuu…. UC minta review-nya doooong

Yang banyak yaaaa

^^Terimakasih^^


End file.
